


Soulmates

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's your soulmate, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: 'Gimme your best pie, sweetheart.' The wrds engraved in your skin since birth. The first words your soulmate would say to you.





	Soulmates

You hummed slightly, being in a good mood for some reason. One look in the mirror made you even happier. You seemed to glow. Your eyes wandered to the words on your upper body. 'Gimme your best pie, Sweetheart' was written there in slightly blocky handwriting. Your soulmate had to be a customer of yours. Everyday, you were hoping to meet them. Everyday, you were waiting to hear those words. You finished tying up your apron and stepped out into the shop.

Your eyes landed on a man, his laptop was opened in front of him, and he was typing away. Taking your block and pencil. You halted beside him, friendly smile on your face. "What can I get you?" He looked up, smiled, and tilted his head towards the door. "Nothing yet, I'm waiting for somebody" You nodded. "Just call me over if you need anything." He nodded as well, smiling. He was friendly. You liked him. You hoped your soulmate was like him.

You heard the door open, and immediately knew something was... off. The air felt warmer, the colours brighter. Hell, it was like everything smelled better too. You glanced up, only to see the most handsome man you've ever seen. He literally took your breath away. The man sat down in front of the friendly costumer, who in turn looked over at you and raised his hand. You walked over, smiling, heart fluttering in your chest.

The handsome man turned his head, eyes finding yours. You felt an electric shock run down your spine. He smiled, baring perfect teeth. "Gimme your best pie, Sweetheart." Your mind went numb, mouth opening to answer without your consent. "Oh, we sell the best pie in town, but mine is so much better." Where did that come from? A look of realization appeared on the faces of the two. The handsome man stood up, shakily reaching out to touch your face. "Are you... am I?", he asked, sounding unsure. You nodded, overcome with complete happiness, but also with dread. What if he didn't like your looks? What if he didn't want you as his soulmate? All of those thoughts vanished as he pressed his lips against yours. You kissed back vigorously, relieve flooding your mind.

The people around you started to clap and cheer, like it always happened when soulmates met in a public place. Sam smiled at the scene, happy that his brother finally found his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
